Episode 489.d Bubble Guppies: My Bubble Guppy Girl 2! (Part 4)
Plot 13 year old Oona Shaskan has a holiday coming up, and an assignment: to do an essay on someone she admires and has never met. She decides she wants to do an assignment on her mother, but quickly realizes she knows very little about her. She manages to get her father to agree to let her go to Bubble City to stay with her Uncle Phil and do some research on her mother. Once in Bubble City, she finds herself under the protection of Gil, the son of Phil's girlfriend, who at first is very annoyed at losing his holidays to escort a "hick girl" around town. However, he soon becomes more involved in the difficult search and befriends her. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Oona as (Vada Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shaskan as (Harry Sultenfuss) *http://bubbleguppies.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Jenny%7CMiss Jenny as (Shelly Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shapero as (Phil Sultenfuss) *Gil as (Nick Zsigmond) *Dot as (Rose Zsigmond) *Molly as (Judy) *Goby as (Kevin) *Tobias as (Devon) *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Owett) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Maggie Sultenfuss) *Frank as (Jeffrey) *Jo as (Emily) *Jimberly as (Katie) *Crabs , Lobsters , and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family, Romace *Rating: PG for a little kissing, and a bit of cursing. *Type of film: Comedy-drama *Love Couples: Oona x Gil, Molly x Goby, Harry x Miss. Jenny, Phil x Dot Trivia *This is based on the 1994 film "My Girl 2." You can read about it on Wikpedia or IMDb . *There are regular characters anf fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequal to "My Bubble Guppy Girl!" This story takes place 2 years after the first story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Ballroom) (There are lots of people dancing to a song played by a band. Oona and Gil are walking around with the Ballet Pig.) Ballet Pig: You know photography is an art form if you take it seriously enough, which I happen to do. (He sees a couple dancing.) Ballet Pig: Esther, Esther you gorgeous thing you, smile for the birdie. Hold, hold. Esther: Stomach in Harold. (Click! The Ballet Pig takes a picture.) Ballet Pig: Beautiful! Esther: Thank you. Harold: Thank you. (Oona and Gil give each a weird look and think it's funny.) Ballet Pig: Your mother was something special Oona, to tell you the truth, I had quite a crush on her. Oona: Really? Ballet Pig: Who didn't? She could play fishketball like Jerry West, she danced like Sid Cherice, then she'd look at you with those big blue eyes, forget about it. I asked her out a couple of times but she always said no. Lenny, Nancy, you just got married, look happy, look happy, look like you mean it. (Click! He takes a picture of them.) Ballet Pig: Beautiful. (to Oona and Gil): I remember those days, then we all went off to UCLA and she started hanging round with those drama department types. There was this one guy, Peter Webb he's become a big director in Bubblewood now and the only reason I know him at all is that we were all together in this big poetry class with this crazy guy Albert Boderfelder... Oona: Beidermeyer? Ballet Pig: Beidermeyer that's it! What a mad man. Oona: He's a great poet. Ballet Pig: He is? Oona: Do you know him? Ballet Pig: Everybody did, walk along Citrus between Fountain and Sunset any afternoon. Oona: He'll remember my mother for sure. Ballet Pig: It was a big class Oona and...but...well of course he'll remember, who could forget Maggie? Oona: Just one more thing. Does this mean anything to you? (Oona takes out her brown bag and shows the Ballet Pig it.) Ballet Pig: No it doesn't but... I...I wish it did. Oona: Well, thanks for your help Mr. Pig and I'm sorry my mother wouldn't go out with you, I'm sure she would have had a really great time. Ballet Pig: I would have tried to show her a good time. I promised her when she left that I would never forget her and I never did. The Ballet Pig does not forget. (Scene: Pavement) (Oona and Gil walk down the pavement talking.) Oona: This is the street he walks down every day. When he needs inspiration. Gil: Boy, you're really into this. Oona: He is one of the great poets. (They look across the road to see an elderly man sitting in a chair writing.) Oona: I think it's him. (They look both ways and after a car passes, they run across the street to the man.) Oona: He's writing. (They walk next to him.) Oona: Hello? (The man looks up.) Alfred: If you're selling Bubble Scout cookies I'm borderline diabetic. Oona: You're Alfred Beidermeyer aren't you? Alfred: You had to remind me? Oona: Are you writing a poem? Alfred: No, I'm writing to the phone company because they keep charging me for calls to Caracas, Venezuela. Do you know any know anybody in Caracas, Venezuela? Oona and Gil: No. Alfred: Neither do I. (A buzzer goes off.) Alfred: Ask not for whom the bell tolls. Time for my medication and my nap. (He stands up and everything falls off his table.) Gil: Here, we'll help you carry your stuff. Alfred: I can handle it, I can handle that. Oh well, thank you, I'm in the penthouse. (Oona and Gil start to walk up the stairs.) Alfred: Penthouse A, it's there over on the left. (He climbs up after them. Oona and Gil arrive at the top. Alfred starts walking up.) Gil: If he has a heart attack you're carrying the body down yourself. (Afred arrives at the top) Oona: At least it gives you plenty of exercise. Alfred: It keeps me young. (They all enter his apartment.) Oona: Umm, where do you want this? Alfred: Oh, just put it over there. (They put down his stuff. Oona goes over to his bookshelf.) Oona: Do you still teach? Alfred: No, no, no, I gave it up ten years ago. Actually it gave me up. (Oona finds interest in a book.) Oona: My mother took this course with you at UCLA. "The Foundations of Poetic Thought". Alfred: UCLA? My cardigan sweater period. Oona: Her name was Maggie Muldovan. (Alfred is absentminded.) Alfred: Ohhhhh. Gil: Remember her? Alfred: I've been blessed with a very bad memory. Oona: People said she looked like me. Alfred: I was drinking a little in those days. (He stands up.) Alfred: I'm drinking a little these days too. Oona: I'm sure she found your lectures fascinating. Alfred: Oh I doubt it. Lectures are notoriously boring. Oona: No they're not. I wanna be a writer, I wanna be just like you. Alfred: Humph, meee? My dear, this is not a country that rewards poetry, this is a country that rewards gas mileage, besides, people don't read poetry anymore, they watch television. Don't be a poet, be a TV repairman. (Scene: Outside) (Oona and Gil are going down the stairs. Oona is disappointed.) Gil: Oona, come on. I got a place I always go when I need cheering up. (Scene: Tar pits) (Oona and Gil are at the viewing platform looking over the edge.) Oona: The tar pits? This is where you come to get cheered up? Gil: Look at it this way, however bad I feel, it isn't as bad as becoming extinct in a bottomless pit of tar. Oona: And I thought I was weird. Gil: You are weird. Let's just go. Oona: Oh, no wait, I like that you bought me here. (They sit on a bench.) Gil: Hey what do I care? I mean, consider the sorts, a chick from Bubbletucky, who wears a mood ring. Oona: This isn't just a mood ring. Gil: Does it work? Oona: Well, it doesn't open cans or anything but it...it's sort of a reminder of a friend of mine. Gil: Boyfriend? Oona: Well he was a boy, he was my friend. He was my best friend. When we were kids we were gonna move out here and move to the Brady Bunch. Then umm, I lost this ring in the woods and when he went to find it he got stung by bees and he died. Gil: Do you think your friend's up in Heaven now, looking down on you and watching you all the time? (Oona smiles.) Oona: Well, I hope he's not watching me all the time. Gil: Let me see if it changes colors on me. Oona: Ehh...Okay...but be careful, it has a lot of sentimental value. (Oona takes her ring off and gives it to Gil and they stand up.) Gil: Maybe it'll fit my pinkie. (Gil tries to put on the ring.) Oona: Don't force it! you'll break it! Gil: I'm not gonna break it. I just wanna see it change colors. Oona: I want it back now. I never should have taken it off. I want it back! (Gil teases Oona with the ring. Oona gets distressed.) Gil: Hey relax, I'm not gonna break it. Oona: Give it to me! (Oona tries to get the ring back.) Gil: Come and get it. Oona: Just give it to me! Gil: Just come and get it right here! Oona: Don't! Come on! (Gil's back is against the side of the platform and his arm is hanging over the edge. He is threatening to drop the ring.) Gil: Whoa! Watch it! Oona: Don't! (Gil's expression changes.) Gil: Uh-oh! Oona: What do you mean "Uh-oh?" Gil: I dropped it! Oona: In the tar?! Gil: It was an accident! I'll get you a new one! (Oona runs down the steps.) Gil: Where are you going? (He follows her.) Oona: Oh! (Oona sprints to the fence. Gil sprints after her.) Gil: Oona! Wait up! Wait! (Oona arrives at the fence and starts to climb it. Gil pulls her down.) Gil: What are you doing? You can't go in there! Oona: Oh no?! (Oona shoves Gil and starts climing again. Gil pulls her down again.) Gil: It's dangerous! (Oona shoves Gil again. Gil grabs her arm. Oona tries to break free.) Oona: Leave me alone! That ring is the only thing I have left of Nonny! I have to get it! Gil: You mean... (He opens his other hand to reveal the ring.) Gil: ...this ring? (Oona snatches the ring. She is furious. She starts to hit Gil.) Oona: Jerk! You idiot! (She hits him more.) Gil: You hit pretty good for a girl! (Gil runs away and Oona chases him.) (Scene: Phil's apartment at night) (Gil comes out of his room in his pajamas. He walks over past Oona who is asleep. He looks at Oona. Suddenly, the light in Phil and Dot's room goes on.) Dot (whispering): Gilly! What are you doing up? Gil: I...ahhh...umm...I'm thirsty. Dot: There's water in your bathroom. (Gil goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge.) Gil: I want juice! Dot: Don't wake up Oona. Gil: I won't (Oona smiles and she opens her eyes. She has heard them both.) (Scene: Movie set in Bubblewood the next day) (Oona and Gil are walking along and talking to a movie star.) Movie Star: I think ahh...Maggie could have been a major glitter. She'd talent, God knows that face was made for close-ups but everything was...magic with Maggie. I remember, we were walking down Bubblewood Boulevard, we put our feet in the stars' footprints, you know like tourists do, Maggie could not believe it, her feet were the same size as Judy Garland. Of course mine matched perfectly with Orson Wells. Hahaha, just kidding.You should call Hillary Mitchell. Maggie were very close. She's got this funky little clothing store over here on Melrose, I'd call her for you but well we ahh, kinda had this thing you know, got a little messy. (The movie star writes on some paper and gives it to Oona.) Oona: Thanks. Umm...would you know what this is? (She gives him the brown bag.) Movie Star: Well not really. Ahh, could be the date of an opening, an audition...eh...umm...birthday? Not my birthday. I dunno, who...eh...writes dates on paper bags? (He gives Oona the bag back.) Oona: My mom. (The movie star looks at his watch.) Movie Star: Woooh, I have got to get to Dailies, gotta break this up. Oona: Well thanks for your time, I know you're very busy. Movie Star: You are Maggie all over. You let me know if you ever wanna be a movie star, you got the face for close-ups too. Oona: Thanks. (He kisses her forehead and leaves.) Gil: What a dufus. (Scene: Phil's apartment) (Oona and Gil are sitting in the living room reading magazines. Phil and Dot are about to go out.) Phil: We may go out for coffee after the meeting so don't expect us before midnight. Dot: There's plenty of fruit. Phil: You know where the fire extinguisher is. Gil: If the fruit burst into flames I'll be prepared. (Dot kisses Gil's forehead.) Dot: You're so clever. (to Oona): Are you all right honey? Oona: I'm just tired. Dot: All right, well get to bed early and don't let anybody in. Bye. Phil: Lock the door. Oona: Bye. (They leave. Oona looks at Gil. Gil gets and checkes the door to see they have left. They are gone.) Gil: We have lift off. (They get up and leave.) (Scene: Bubblewood Boulevard) (Oona and Gil are looking at the stars on the pavement. Oona walks around and puts her hands on each star's handprints.) Oona: Joan Crawford! Oh I love her! there's the Marx Brothers! Carol Lombard, my dad's favorite! Gil: Never heard of her. Oona: Montgomery Clift! Wait 'til I tell Miss. Jenny! Gil: Here's Judy Garland! (Oona runs over.) Oona: My mother stood on this very spot. Gil: I'm afraid your feet won't fit in there. (Oona puts her feet on it. They don't fit.) Oona: That's 'cause I was cursed with the Shaskan Bear Claws. (Oona tries her hands. They fit.) Oona: My hands fit. Gil: Big deal. (A hippie walks past smoking and blows some on Oona and she smells it. She coughs.) Oona: What's he smoking? Gil: What do you think? Oona: Really? (She starts to follow him but Gil pulls her away. They walk around until Oona sees a sign that says "Ears Pierced." $5.00) Oona: Hey look! (They look for a few seconds. Oona enters the shop. Gil rolls his eyes and follows.) Gil: This is a totally barbaric custom. (Scene: Pavement) (Oona and Gil walk past a giant mural of movie stars.) Gil: So if Phil marries my mom, she'd be your Aunt right? Oona: Right. Gil: And you'd be my cousin? Oona: Yeah I guess...sort of. Gil: But we wouldn't really be related right? Oona: Oh no, we wouldn't be from the same bloodlines or anything. We'd be like two total strangers who accidentally had relatives that got married. Gil: Good. I mean... Oona: Marriage can really complicate things. So, aren't you gonna say anything about my earrings? Gil: I already did, it's a totally barbaric custom. (Oona looks a bit down.) Oona: But on you, it looks good. (Oona smiles and blushes a little.) (Scene: Bus stop) (The bus stops by Phil's apartment. Gil and Oona hope off and sprint towards the apartment.) Oona: We should've called. Gil: It's not that late! (They enter the apartment. Phil and Dot are sitting in the living room waiting for them.) Dot: You're grounded 'til you're fifty! Gil: You're overreacting! Dot: Make that sixty and I'm docking your allowance for two weeks. Gil: Mom! Dot: You think this is easy for me? You go out on the town and I get to be the bad guy. Look I don't want you to be some punk hoodlum delinquent but I can't do my job as a parent if you don't do your job as a kid. Oona: It's not his fault! Gil: No it was me. And I'm sorry Mom, really, ju...just tell me what to do, I'll do anything. Dot: Go to your room. (Gil walks away to his room.) Dot (to Oona): And you...I don't suppose your father gave you permission to pierce your ears, did he? Oona: Not exactly. Dot: Well just don't shave your legs...he'll never let you visit us again if I send you home hairless and full of holes. (Phil covers his smiles and tries not to laugh.) End of Part 4. Recap Oona and Gil meet the Ballet Pig. They ask him about Oona's mother. He tells them about her. He also knows she was crazy about a poet that Oona is a big fan of. Oona and Gil find the poet and help him with some stuff into his penthouse. He doesn't think Oona should be a poet and this makes Oona a bit upset. Gil takes her to the tar pits to cheer her up. When Gil mentions about her mood ring, Oona tells him about his old best friend Nonny who had died when he got stung by bees. Gil wants to try it on so he takes it and he starts to tease Oona with it. He then says that he dropped it in the tar. Oona runs to the fence and tries to climb in. Gil reveals he was joking. This makes Oona furious and he hits and chases Gil. The next day, they find a movie star who knew Oona's mother. He says they once went to Bubblewood Boulevard. That night, Phil and Dot go out. Oona a dn Gil sneak out of the house after they leave and go to Bubblewood Boulevard. They look at the stars on the pavement. Oona gets her ears pierced. They walk down past a mural of movie stars. Then, they hurry home. Unfortunately, Phil and Dot are already home when they get there. Gil gets grounded and his loses his allowance for 2 weeks. Oona is let off with a warning not to shave her legs or her parents won't let her visit ever again. Category:Stories